


the big fat gay chat

by harrowinghowell, patchworklove



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: ;), Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Frerard, Gawsten, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, M/M, Multi, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Peterick, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, They come in later, and its my first work on here so like, b safe pls, basically all the potential triggers, brallon, but then brallon, chat fic, frerard are, generally offensive words, good luck, good luck yall are gonna need it, ill have warnings, joshler - Freeform, joshler arent dating, lots of cussing, peterick arent, rape mention, ryden for a second, there are quite a few, this is gonna suck, waterparks, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrowinghowell/pseuds/harrowinghowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworklove/pseuds/patchworklove
Summary: brendon starts a group chat. shit happens.





	1. mandatory gay chat

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!!!!RAPE MENTION.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is gonna be a MESS. im having fun writing it so ??? but i promise this sucks so gl
> 
> (also waterparks comes in in chapter 5 so be ready for that mess)

**brendon boyd urie has added ryguy, Dallon Weekes, fuck you, Patty, aliendun, tyguy, gerard loves frank, and Frank loves gee to the chat**

**brendon boyd urie has named the chat "mandatory gay chat"**

**brendon boyd urie:** hey fuckers

**brendon boyd urie:** two things

**brendon boyd urie:** one

**brendon boyd urie:** can someone pick me up from ryans

**brendon boyd urie:** two, hey fuckers

**fuck you:** u already said that

**brendon boyd urie:** fuck you

**fuck you:** that's the name dont wear it out

**Dallon Weekes:** Why do you need picked up?

**brendon boyd urie:** funny storu

**brendon boyd urie:** i came over and i wasnt even here for like five minutes b4 his bitchass homophobic dad came home

**brendon boyd urie:** but now im stuck in his yard

**fuck you:** wtf how did u get there?

**brendon boyd urie:** i ran

**fuck you:** ok but why

**brendon boyd urie:** his parents werent home

**fuck you:** jfc so just walk home

**brendon boyd urie:** wonderful idea in theory BUT

**brendon boyd urie:** i fucked up my ankle trying to jump out the window b4 his dad came in

**fuck you:** jesus

**Dallon Weekes:** Bren it's 12 degrees. You shouldnt have RAN. And what happened to your ankle?

**Dallon Weekes:** I'm coming to get you.

**brendon boyd urie:** thank you so much

**brendon boyd urie:** love u bby

**fuck you:** gay

**gerard loves frank:** okay but why did you add us

**brendon boyd urie:** damn sorry

**gerard loves frank:** no no not like that just why us specifically

**brendon boyd urie:** oh ur my favorites

**fuck you:** we're all gay

**brendon boyd urie:** i just love the gays

**fuck you:** you ARE gay

**brendon boyd urie:** im bi fuck you

**Patty:** Hi

**Patty:** Oh wow

**Patty:** gee is bi too and also I though Dallon was straight

**brendon boyd urie:** dal doesnt like labels

**gerard loves frank:** wait wtf brendon what happened to your ankle

**brendon boyd urie:** but he loves dick i think

**brendon boyd urie:** i dunno i think i sprained it maBYe

**Patty:** maBYe

**tyguy:** it's 11pm what are you guys doing

**brendon boyd urie:** okay grandma

**tyguy:** i mean why were you at ryan's at 11pm

**brendon boyd urie:** as u may know, ryan and i are dating

**brendon boyd urie:** and engage in gay activities

**Patty:** Like sleepovers

**brendon boyd urie:** yep

**brendon boyd urie:** slumber parties

**brendon boyd urie:** and besides tyler u literally never sleep

**tyguy:** yea but you guys do

**gerard loves frank:** debatable

**aliendun:** gerard we all know u have insomnia for the last time

**Frank loves gee:** fuck you

**fuck you:** yes?

**aliendun:** i thought u were slep frank

**Frank loves gee:** I had an inclination some1 was being mean to gee

**Frank loves gee:** so I came

**Frank loves gee:** brendon if you make a joke About cumming I'll cut your arm off

**brendon boyd urie:** dal's here gotta blast

**gerard loves frank:** aw I love you

**brendon boyd urie:** flattering but im taken

**Frank loves gee:** fuck off urie

**Frank loves gee:** I love you gee

**aliendun:** gross

**gerard loves frank:** rude

**tyguy:** yeah josh rude

**aliendun:** :(

**Frank loves gee:** josh is just jealous hes not as gay as us

**aliendun:** dude im in tylers bed rn take that

**fuck you:** spare us the details plz

**aliendun:** jk i am in his bed but im also single and lonely

**aliendun:** also tyler is abstinent f off

**Frank loves gee:** wtf why

**aliendun:** bc Jesus

**Frank loves gee:** Well im in gerard's bed and we DID do things so

**aliendun:** "do things" 

**fuck you:** SPARE US THE DETAILS PLZ also why are u all together its a school night

**Frank loves gee:** cause we're gay  <3

**Frank loves gee:** don't act like u and patrick havent done 

**fuck you:** first of all no

**fuck you:** second of all, done

**gerard loves frank:** done

**gerard loves frank:** sorry guys frank died

**fuck you:** done what frank done what

**aliendun:** : wouldnt u like to know

**fuck you:** come back to us buddy

**Frank loves gee:** ANAL

**fuck you:** no

**tyguy:** patrick likes someonenstop making pete uncomfy

**brendon boyd urie:** someone please help

**Patty:** What's up?

**brendon boyd urie:** make dallon take me home please im in his car but he wont ,et me go

**Frank loves gee:** brendon we got rape whistles in health for a reason

**brendon boyd urie:** he wants to take me to the hospital bc he thinks my ankle is broken

**brendon boyd urie:** BULLSHIT

**Patty:** how bad is it?

**brendon boyd urie:** like barely disfigured

**Patty:** DISFIGURED

**Patty:** yes Dallon please take him

**brendon boyd urie:** fuck u pat he is

**fuck you:** fuck YOU

**fuck you:** if u need to go u need to go dont be a fuckin baby

**brendon boyd urie:** jesus christ

**fuck you:** suck it up

**brendon boyd urie:** ok.

**Patty:** Pete ??

**fuck you has left the chat.**

**tyguy:** wow

**aliendun:** did someone say something about patrick

****

**tyguy:** just that he likes someone

********

**aliendun:** shit.

********** **

**aliendun:** brb 

********** **


	2. "everyone is so mad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon and pete are upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a non chat scene (literally chapter 2 and i'm already forgetting the point of the story)  
> i have a few brallon scenes written and ill also do scenes for other couples too as well as parties and mall trips and over the summer i think i'm gonna have a bunch of different ones bc they want a summer Experience  
> anyways this sucks but thank u so much for the kudos i got <3 you all make me so happy

**Dallon Weekes:** Brendon's ankle is broken

 **brendon boyd urie:** i wanna die

 **Dallon Weekes:** Don't say that.

 **Patty:** jeez im sorry bren :(

 **brendon boyd urie:** at least i get out of gym ig

 **Patty:** That's the spirit

 **Dallon Weekes:** Exactly. and are you allowed to be on your phone B?

 **brendon boyd urie:** well it says no phones in the room im in but fuck the police

 **Patty:** are you still at the hospital?

 **brendon boyd urie:** yea and they made me go into the room thing without dal while they put shit on my ankle

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's upset.

 **brendon boyd urie:** im fuckin pissed man

 **Patty:** Wow

 **aliendun:** everyone is so mad tonight

 **tyguy:** why is brendon mad?

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's scared of hospitals and he likes having someone with him

 **aliendun:** wow brendon is afraid of something

 **brendon boyd urie:** im not AFRAID i just hate them

 **brendon boyd urie:** ive been in too many

 **tyguy:** why

 **brendon boyd urie:** my dad

 **tyguy:** oh

 **aliendun:** ?

 **brendon boyd urie:** he had cancer

 **aliendun:** oh shit im sorry man

 **brendon boyd urie:** its fine

 **brendon boyd urie:** but

 **brendon boyd urie:** theyre wrappin my ankle in some shit

 **brendon boyd urie:** oof

 **Dallon Weekes:** Get off your phone.

 **brendon boyd urie:** no 

**brendon boyd urie:** i cant

 **Dallon Weekes:** Okay. But please don't get yelled at

 **brendon boyd urie:** ight

 **Patty:** I wanna know if Petes okay 

**Patty:** or at least whats wrong

 **aliendun:** talk to him

 **Patty:** me?

 **aliendun:** yeah he'll only tell u

 **Patty:** Okay

 **aliendun:** btw where's ryan?

 **brendon boyd urie:** dunno probably getting yelled at

 **aliendun:** you first texted us at 10:49

 **aliendun:** it's 12:32

 **aliendun:** surely his dad is gonna like go to bed eventually

 **brendon boyd urie:** okay well i dont know

 **aliendun:** shouldnt he be asking if youre okay by now

 **brendon boyd urie:** i mean hes probably busy

 **aliendun:** mhm

 **tyguy:** i texted pete n he real mad

 **aliendun:** why?

 **Patty:** Nobody really knows but hes really upset and im scared

 **tyguy:** it'll be okay bud 

**Patty:** he only gets like this when hes like

 **Patty:** about to beat someones ass

 **aliendun:** whose ass would he beat tho

 **Patty:** I dont know

 **Patty:** he said "idk i just need to get my shit together so i can run away"

 **Patty:** i told him no and he said he needs to get away

 **Patty:** I dont know what to do

 **aliendun:** i'll call him again

 **tyguy:** everythings gonna be fine patrick

 **Patty:** Thank you

 **Dallon Weekes:** It'll all work itself out.

 **Dallon Weekes:** Also Bren and I are home.

 **aliendun:** collectively?

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's spending the night with me.

 **aliendun:** ah how did you take him to the hospital and get a full diagnosis for an actual broken bone without his parents anyways

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's legally emancipated from his mom so he has adult rights

 **aliendun:** oh that's sick

 **aliendun:** how is he?

 **Dallon Weekes:** dude this fuckin sucks i cant even walk without crutches

 **Dallon Weekes:** That was him. His phone died

 **aliendun:** i assumed

 **aliendun:** and thats usually part of it bren itll be fine

 **aliendun:** petes okay btw

 **Patty:** Why was he so upset?

 **aliendun:** ill tell u later but hes fine now

 **tyguy:** is he gonna run away

 **aliendun:** shit not without me

 **tyguy:** hey no thats not cool

 **aliendun:** uh patrick

 **Patty:** ?

 **aliendun:** can pete come over?

 **Patty:** it's 1am

 **aliendun:** hes sneaking out and he wants to hang out with u

 **Frank loves gee:** gay

 **Patty:** My parents are here

 **aliendun:** hes sneaky trust me

**aliendun added fuck you to the chat**

**Patty:** okay he can come

 **Dallon Weekes:** Bren says "goodnight you little shits"

 **aliendun:** night

 **tyguy:** goodnight brendon we luv you

 **Dallon Weekes:** thats gay as hell i love u too

 **Dallon Weekes:** that was also Brendon.

 **tyguy:** i figured  <3

\--

Brendon sighed and threw Dallon's mound of blankets on top of him, covering everything except his ankle, which Dallon insisted he rested atop a pillow. He whined at first, but it did seem to help in a way, so he was grateful.

"Dallon?" Brendon asked quietly, staring up at the ceiling. The taller boy glanced down at him, standing beside the bed on his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Um, for being my best friend and shit. And picking me up and everything. Like, as much as I hate hospitals, breaking my ankle didn't feel great."

Dallon smiled and sat down beside him. "Of course."

Brendon turned his head to look up at Dallon. "You know, we should probably, like, go to sleep."

"Yeah," Dallon responded, the tiniest hint of a grin on his lips. "Probably."

He leaned over and turned off the lamp on his nightstand before laying down beside Brendon, pulling the blankets over himself but being careful not to take any. Brendon looked over -- despite the fact that it was pitch black -- and laughed a little. "You can take some blankets, dude. You may have not realized, but this is your bed, and although-"

"Hush, I was being a gentleman," Dallon interrupted, laughing with Brendon and tugging at the blankets. He did take more, but he still made a point to leave Brendon with plenty.

"Thanks, Dal," Brendon whispered after a quiet moment passed.

Dallon tried to look over, too, and as he murmured, "Anytime, Bren," and turned so his back was facing the smaller boy, he pushed all of the thoughts of how fucking beautiful Brendon looked when he was so sleepy to the back of his head.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, B."


	3. dal dont be a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dallon is a mom friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone that's not reading this specifically for brallon: the other ships will have their times too dont u worry  
> to brallon shippers: youre getting CONTENT  
> but no really the excessive brallon will b toned down soon and ill include more specific ship-centered chapters and also have plenty with all the ships. i just have brallon tea to get out the wae  
> enjoy even though this is a trainwreck and a half <3

**fuck you:** dallon where are u

 **fuck you:** we were supposed to present today

 **brendon boyd urie:** we skipped today .

 **fuck you:** wtf

 **fuck you:** we had a presentation

 **fuck you:** wait that means we dont have to do it today

 **fuck you:** ok love u dallon stay away for as long as u can

 **Patty:** Wow pete

 **fuck you:** shh i dont even know what the presentation is on

 **fuck you:** if it gives me extra time to figure it out ill take it

 **Patty:** do you mean the american history one?

 **fuck you:** yep

 **Patty:** Pete we've gone over it every day in class for the past three weeks

 **fuck you:** yes

 **fuck you:** your point?

 **Patty:** Ugh just come to my locker so I can show you

 **fuck you:** thanks patty

 **brendon boyd urie:** has anyone talked to ryan?

 **fuck you:** no i havent even seen him today

 **aliendun:** shouldnt you have?

 **brendon boyd urie:** i havent texted him

 **aliendun:** why

 **brendon boyd urie:** i didnt wanna bother him

 **aliendun:** dude hes ur boyfriend

 **aliendun:** youre supposed to bother him

 **brendon boyd urie:** i felt bad its my fault he got yelled at

 **aliendun:** its his dickass dads fault

 **tyguy:** josh do u still have detention after school?

 **aliendun:** yea :/

 **fuck you:** why

 **aliendun:** i slapped a freshman

 **fuck you:** omfg why

 **aliendun:** she was being mean to ty

 **Frank loves gee:** gay

 **gerard loves frank:** yes frank we're all gay

 **Frank loves gee:** <3

 **Frank loves gee:** but especially for you

 **gerard loves frank:** oh i know

 **Frank loves gee:** <3

 **fuck you:** actually kill me

 **brendon boyd urie:** why are you all on your phones

 **brendon boyd urie:** smh

 **fuck you:** bc we're punk rock

 **brendon boyd urie:** well im going to sleep

 **aliendun:** goodnight my sweet prince

\---

 **fuck you:** yo bren spencer wants to know if ur still coming over

 **fuck you:** he said hes got flakes

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's asleep. What are flakes?

 **fuck you:** snow

 **fuck you:** powder

 **Dallon Weekes:** ?

 **fuck you:** cocaine dallon

 **Dallon Weekes:** Wait what?

 **Dallon Weekes:** Was bren gonna do cocaine?

 **fuck you:** well yea

 **Dallon Weekes:** Uh no

 **Dallon Weekes:** He's not going.

 **fuck you:** dal dont be a dad

 **fuck you:** yolo

 **Dallon Weekes:** Brendon is not doing that

 **Patty:** Oh shoot

 **gerard loves frank:** reminds me of me and frank

 **Patty:** how?

 **gerard loves frank:** he gets pissy when i abuse substances

 **Frank loves gee:** excuse me for CARING arthur

 **gerard loves frank:** no

 **Frank loves gee:** :(

 **gerard loves frank:** <3

 **Frank loves gee:** i love you anyways

 **gerard loves frank:** good

\---

Dallon sighed and turned off his phone, putting it down and turning to look at Brendon. He was curled up asleep on Dallon's bed, looking cute as ever, and as much as he didn't want to disturb him, Dallon had to talk to him. He bit his lip and tapped Brendon on the shoulder. "Bren?"

Brendon rolled over sluggishly, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He smiled at the sight of Dallon and yawned. Dallon ran a hand through his own hair.

"Spencer wanted to know if you were coming over."

Brendon looked confused, but then his eyes widened. He sat up. "Oh, shit. I should-"

"Pete said you were gonna do coke with him?" It came out as more of a question than anything. Brendon froze.

"Dal, it's not that big of a deal. I was just gonna do it once..."

Dallon laughed humorlessly. "Just once? You were going to snort cocaine once, but that was it? You honestly expect me to believe that, Bren?"

Brendon didn't reply. He stared down at his hands, guilt and sadness clear on his face. Dallon hesitantly placed a hand on the younger boys' knee. Brendon looked up.

"Hey, listen, I'm not mad. I- I..." he trailed off for a moment, collecting himself.

"I get it," he finally decided on. Brendon looked confused. "I get you wanting to do things like that. I understand why you smoke weed, and cigarettes, and why you used to cut, a-and why you do all the things you do. Life is boring, Brendon, and I know that. Trust me, I do, probably more than most. And life really sucks. A lot of... less-than-ideal things happen a lot of the time, and you don't deserve it, but it happens. But I promise there are better ways to deal with it.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but there are. It can be anything. You can have a hobby, or an outlet, or-or even a person. But you can't keep hurting yourself. Please, just... don't, Bren. It's not worth it."

Dallon's voice started to crack, and his eyes started watering, and Brendon felt horrible. He closed his eyes, opened them, scooted forward into Dallon's arms, and started to cry. Dallon just rubbed his back and tried to stop his own tears from flowing.

It felt like forever that they'd sat and cried, and finally, Brendon pulled his head away from where it rested in the crook of Dallon's neck. "Dal?"

Dallon sniffled, trying to compose himself. "Yeah?"

"Can we take a walk?"

Dallon almost smiled.

"Yeah, Bren. Of course we can."

\---

 **ryguy:** is brendon doing coke

 **Frank loves gee:** hey george welcome to hell

 **fuck you:** idk

 **aliendun:** whereve u been man

 **ryguy:** nowhere?

 **aliendun:** i mean i saw u at school but like u havent texted anyone

 **ryguy:** ive texted brendon

 **aliendun:** oh yeahh

 **ryguy:** ?

 **aliendun:** nothin

 **ryguy:** k

 **ryguy:** does anyone know if he's still with dallom

 **aliendun:** i'd say so

 **aliendun:** did u know he broke his ankle?

 **ryguy:** yea

 **aliendun:** ohh

 **ryguy:** well if anyone gets ahold of him tell him to text me back

 **ryguy:** i have to talk to him

 **aliendun:** okay man

 **ryguy:** thanks.

 **aliendun:** yep

 **Frank loves gee:** so uh how about those memes


	4. idk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstory  
> also i know this is so slow and this kinda seems like a filler chapter idk and this sucks but i hope u kind of maybe enjoy it??

**Frank loves gee:** do you guys remember when brendon moved here

**brendon boyd urie:** no

**fuck you:** how could i forget

**Frank loves gee:** but remember how blown away we all were

**fuck you:** well not all of us

**brendon boyd urie:** shut the fuck

**fuck you:** shut your own fuck

**brendon boyd urie:** no

**Frank loves gee:** kids stop fighting

**Patty:** But i wasn't here when brendon moved here what happened?

**brendon boyd urie:** oh shit i forgot ab that

**brendon boyd urie:** where are u from anyways

**fuck you:** illinois

**brendon boyd urie:** sorry pete but was i talking to you

**fuck you:** brendon don't even try me

**brendon boyd urie:** good answer

**fuck you:** the answers all in me name dickbag 

**brendon boyd urie:** me name

**Frank loves gee:** ANYWAYS

**Frank loves gee:** patrick it was the middle of eighth grade year

**Frank loves gee:** everyone was very hormonal and considerably horny

**brendon boyd urie:** fuck yeah i was

**aliendun:** oh we know

**Frank loves gee:** i'm not good at stories can you help me

**gerard loves frank:** AHEM

**brendon boyd urie:** oh shiet 

**fuck you:** no one says that anymore

**brendon boyd urie:** f u

**fuck you:** love the nickname

**brendon boyd urie:** so they had a pretty solid friend group at the time. gerard and frank were probably together, josh and tyler were probably being oblivious as usual, dallon was probably just kinda there for some fuckin reason as usual, pete was definitely sad and alone as usual

**fuck you:** i would say fuck you but it's true

**fuck you:** also why are you telling the story

**Frank loves gee:** yeah you don't even know the whole thing brendon let gee tell the story

**brendon boyd urie:** shh

**gerard loves frank:** me, frank, josh and pete were all either best friends or like really loosely acquainted. and me n frank were almost dating . and THEN we're all just minding our own fucking business and one day brendon walks into the cafeteria and he's wearing a leather fucking jacket and black jeans and shit. so i was half like wtf he's scary as shit but i also knew that he had to be my friend. so he went and sat at a table with dallon (i still don't know why??) and so me and frank went over and we were like who are you and then we became friends from that. that's how WE met him

**brendon boyd urie:** you didn't talk about my entrance dramatically enough

**Frank loves gee:** "brendon walked into the cafeteria, and everybody simultaneously felt all of their breath leave their bodies"

**brendon boyd urie:** all the students gave him a once, twice, thrice over, taking him in, staring at his rock hard abs and his tight ass and his HUGE

**gerard loves frank:** well you weren't fucking naked

**brendon boyd urie:** HUUUGE

**brendon boyd urie:** HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE

**fuck you:** forehead

**brendon boyd urie:** FUCK OFF

**fuck you:** i'm just trying to tell the truth

**Dallon Weekes:** Brendon told me to come tell you to fuck off

**Dallon Weekes:** But instead i'm gonna add to the story. 

**brendon boyd urie:** okay rude

**Frank loves gerard:** tell us why brendon sat with YOU and not US

**Dallon Weekes:** I was at church the day before school started. Nobody new was there for awhile but then right before service actually started Brendon walked in

**Frank loves gerard:** brendon goes to church???

**brendon boyd urie:** yes wtf

**gerard loves frank:** since when

**brendon boyd urie:** i'm a fuckin mormon icon i've gone forever

**brendon boyd urie:** what makes u think i wouldn't?

**fuck you:** you're gay as fuck

**Frank loves gee:** you abuse substances

**gerard loves frank:** you are the least mormon person i've ever met

**brendon boyd urie:** okay wow i feel attacked

**aliendun:** shhhh... dallon finish your story

**Dallon Weekes:** Brendon and his family walked in to our very old fashioned church. His family was dressed in normal church clothes.

**fuck you:** oh no

**Dallon Weekes:** Brendon was wearing an all-blue suit and SUNGLASSES

**brendon boyd urie:** i wanted to make a statement

**Dallon Weekes:** Well you definitely did

**Dallon Weekes:** Then he saw me staring at him and he assumed that i wanted to have sex with him

**aliendun:** brendon...

**brendon boyd urie:** LET ME LIVE

**Dallon Weekes:** He came and sat with me the whole service and kept talking to me and saying things that were NOT appropriate for church. But then finally I clarified that I did not want to fuck

**Dallon Weekes:** Service ended and then I left but the next day at lunch he just sat with me and started talking to me and we became friends

**Dallon Weekes:** So really you need to ask Brendon why. 

**fuck you:** he just wanted to smash

**brendon boyd urie:** OKAY NO

**brendon boyd urie:** i thought he was interesting

**fuck you:** mmhhhmmmmmm

**Patty:** Wait so how did you guys become friends with Dallon and Tyler?

**aliendun:** they were best friends and then me and dal bonded during a science project

**aliendun:** then

**aliendun:** i went to dal's house while ty was there and we all became buddies

**aliendun:** then we all just became acquainted through me yw 

**gerard loves frank:** excuse me

**gerard loves frank:** i'm the one that came to sit with you at lunch that one time

**Frank loves gee:** cause i made you

**gerard loves frank:** you weren't even there

**Frank loves gee:** i texted you and made you do it bc i was home sick and i wanted to live vicariously through you

**fuck you:** yeah you had bronchitis and i gave it to you

**fuck you:** so technically it was me. ur fuckin welcome

**brendon boyd urie:** but you weren't even all close friends till i made this gc sooooooOOOOOOOOOO

**fuck you:** maybe patrick united us 

**brendon boyd urie:** i mean patrick is the only reason u even became friends with us

**fuck you:** what do u mean

**brendon boyd urie:** you ignored us all for fuckin mikey till we adopted patrick and then suddenly you wanted to be in our squad 

**fuck you:** that's not what happened but ok.

**Frank loves gee:** ANYWAYS my original point was

**Frank loves gee:** the brendon thing happened in my first period today 

**aliendun:** oh?

**Frank loves gee:** yea there’s a new guy with purple hair and a strong aesthetic so like naturally all the emo kids were v excited

**aliendun.** IS HIS NAME AUSTIN

**fuck you:** o i heard some girls talking ab him

**aliendun:** dude his name is like austin knight or something and everyone is freaking out bc he’s from texas and he has purple hair

**Frank loves gee:** his name is awsten but yes everyone freaked out

**Frank loves gee:** and he got paired with otto wood and apparently they’re already best friends

**brendon boyd urie:** isn’t otto wood creepy though

**Frank loves gee:** wtf that’s mean

**brendon boyd urie:** its what i HEARD

**brendon boyd urie:** i was told that he made out with a hot dog and stalked a guy

**fuck you:** that’s from fucking mean girls

**brendon boyd urie:** i mean i wouldn’t say cady STALKED aaron tho

**fuck you:** IM TALKIG ABOUT THE HOT DOG JFC

**brendon boyd urie:** oh

**gerard loves frank:** no he didn’t stalk anyone. there’s a rumor that i stalked a guy too but they were talking about frank so

**fuck you:** i mean

**Frank loves gee:** pete don’t even start

**fuck you:** but when he went to your house freshman year

**Frank loves gee:** don’t even bring that up

**Frank loves gee:** that was cute

**fuck you:** whatever u say

**brendon boyd urie:** give me updates on this austyn dude

**Frank loves gee:** awsten*

**brendon boyd urie:** oops

**brendon boyd urie:** but who the fuck names their kid that

**Frank loves gee:** he changed his name

**brendon boyd urie:** oh that’s edgy

**Frank loves gee:** i’ll update you though

**brendon boyd urie:** thanks bby i’m gonna go back to sleep now

**brendon boyd urie:** dallon woke me up with food at 8am smh 

**aliendun:** cute

**brendon boyd urie:** what

**aliendun:** what

**brendon boyd urie:** goodnight

**gerard loves frank:** so long

**Frank loves gee:** goodnight

**fuck you:** you sleep a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for one why does this ALWAYS end with someone going to sleep  
> also do any of u like Waterparks? bc if u dunno them it’s a band and that’s where awsten and otto (and geoff even tho he’s not mentioned) are from. if nobody knows them then i’ll just have them mentioned but i wanna include them in the fic more. but only if u guys want them  
> ily guys <3


	5. shit YOUR fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of awsten and otto + plans are made + brendon is famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok listen. i know roy purdy actually made the vines mentioned in this. BUT it’s an au for a reason and i want brendon to be a vine GOD so  
> also i updated so fast i hope ur proud <3

**brendon boyd urie:** good morning

 **aliendun:** i would say that u can't say that bc it's 1pm but sleeping till 1pm is totally valid

 **aliendun:** good morning

 **brendon boyd urie:** thank u bbg and do any of u wanna come over tonight and spend the night? we can have a slumber party

 **aliendun:** i'll ask my mom that sounds gr8 but do u mean go to your house or dallon's?

 **brendon boyd urie:** dallon's

 **fuck you:** do you live with dallon now

 **brendon boyd urie:** i mean like

 **brendon boyd urie:** basically

 **Dallon Weekes:** Yes

 **fuck you:** are your parents actually cool with that?

 **brendon boyd urie:** well i don't ACTUALLY like live w him but his parents love me and they know my mom doesn't really give two shits about me so

 **brendon boyd urie:** so really i can stay however long i want

 **brendon boyd urie:** i'll probably leave in a couple days tho so dal doesn't get tired of me  <3

 **Dallon Weekes:** I would never

 **fuck you:** goalzzz 

**brendon boyd urie:** no i have a husband

 **brendon boyd urie:** and just think about the children pete

 **fuck you:** yours and ryan's or yours and dallon's?

 **brendon boyd urie:** fuck uuuu

 **brendon boyd urie:** are u coming over?

 **fuck you:** not if you're gonna fuck me

 **brendon boyd urie:** id rather stab you in the throat

 **fuck you:** thanks man

 **fuck you:** i'll text my mom and ask tho

 **brendon boyd urie:** alright alright alright

 **aliendun:** my mom said yes

 **fuck you:** already

 **aliendun:** yeeee

 **aliendun:** and if ty's mom knows i'll be there then he can probably come to as long as she meets dallon's parents

 **brendon boyd urie:** dallon's mom is a saint jelly will love her

 **brendon boyd urie:** jelly

 **brendon boyd urie:** jelly

 **brendon boyd urie:** fucking KELLYHXBSJFJ

 **aliendun:** ah yes, tyler's mother, jelly joseph

 **brendon boyd urie:** FUCK U

 **brendon boyd urie:** anyways

 **brendon boyd urie:** it'll work

 **brendon boyd urie:** someone invite that austin kid too

 **aliendun:** his name is awsten

 **brendon boyd urie:** goddamnit

 **aliendun:** its okay you'll get it one day

 **brendon boyd urie:** f you dun

 **brendon boyd urie:** but invite him and if u want invite otto 

**brendon boyd urie:** as long as he's not creepy

 **aliendun:** i'll tell frank to invite them he talked to them at lunch

 **brendon boyd urie:** thanks bby <3

 **aliendun:** <3

————

 **Frank loves gee:** me and gee will be there and i asked awsten and otto but they need to know what time

 **brendon boyd urie:** they could come at like 5 but if they come as soon as school gets out we can go get froyo 

**brendon boyd urie:** so

 **Frank loves gee:** can i just add them?

 **brendon boyd urie:** yeet 

**Frank loves gee has added AWSTEN to the chat**

**Frank loves gee has added otto wood to the chat**

**brendon boyd urie:** hello my fuckers come to dallon’s house at 3:30 and go get froyo with us

 **AWSTEN:** YOOOOOOO

 **AWSTEN:** Idk who dallon is

 **brendon boyd urie:** he’s the tall man 

**brendon boyd urie:** wait was today ur first day?

 **AWSTEN:** Yepppeppepe

 **Frank loves gee:** pepe

 **brendon boyd urie:** oh then u haven’t seen him

 **brendon boyd urie:** ask otter 

**brendon boyd urie:** otto*

 **otto wood:** otter 

**brendon boyd urie:** actually ya otter works

 **brendon boyd urie:** but as long as u aren’t gonna kill me in my sleep u can spend the night too

 **brendon boyd urie:** well actually no i wanna die so

 **otto wood:** I won’t kill you and btw i’ve never stalked anyone either

 **brendon boyd urie:** oh shit i forgot you could see those haha

 **brendon boyd urie:** i meannnn there are rumors that i sucked a dick for mcdonald’s last year

 **fuck you:** but you did

 **brendon boyd urie:** THATS BESIDE THE POINT

 **brendon boyd urie:** what i’m saying is, it was a rumor

 **brendon boyd urie:** lets put our pasts behind us now

 **otto wood:** I’m not like mad or anything lol

 **brendon boyd urie:** OH THANK JESUS

 **AWSTEN:** where are y’all getting froyo

 **fuck you:** y’all

 **aliendun:** pete we’re from columbus everybody says y’all 

**fuck you:** we don’t even live in columbus we live in an ugly ass suburb

 **aliendun:** even more of a reason for us to say y’all

 **brendon boyd urie:** i’m not from ohio don’t discriminate 

**brendon boyd urie:** n the froyo place is magical as fuck

 **brendon boyd urie:** it’s called oh-yo and it’s like

 **brendon boyd urie:** by that hobby lobby off lamplighter drive

 **brendon boyd urie:** just ask otter he prolly knows

 **AWSTEN:** MMMKAY

 **AWSTEN:** Btw where are u from brendon

 **brendon boyd urie:** las vegas wby

 **AWSTEN:** Well damn

 **AWSTEN:** I’m from Houston

 **brendon boyd urie:** well howdy 

**aliendun:** brendon that’s offensive

 **AWSTEN:** Nah it’s culturally accurate

 **otto wood:** u know the vine where the guy looks like frozone and he’s playing a guitar and the coach is like good job bling bla bum

 **otto wood:** that’s my favorite vine

 **AWSTEN:** HAHAHAH

 **AWSTEN:** i like FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS

 **aliendun:** fun fact: brendon made a popular vine

 **AWSTEN:** WHAT

 **brendon boyd urie:** oh god

 **brendon boyd urie:** u know the vine where the guy jumps into a trash can in the cafeteria and it’s like

 **brendon boyd urie:** fuck this shit i’m out

 **AWSTEN:** YESSSS

 **brendon boyd urie:** that’s me

 **AWSTEN:** ARE U FUCKIN KIDDING

 **AWSTEN:** THATS LEGENDARY

 **brendon boyd urie:** ITS MY PROUDEST MOMENTTTTTXD

 **brendon boyd urie:** XD?

 **brendon boyd urie:** xD xD

 **fuck you:** brendon no

 **brendon boyd urie:** Dx

 **AWSTEN:** I WANNA BE A VINE LEGEND

 **brendon boyd urie:** well with great power comes great responsibility

 **brendon boyd urie:** i have to deal with all this fame

 **fuck you:** brendon nobody even cares

 **brendon boyd urie:** shhhHHH

 **brendon boyd urie:** texas awsten cares

 **AWSTEN:** WAIT SO DOES THAT MEAN UR ALSO THE GUY IN THE 21 SAVAGE VINE

 **AWSTEN:** THE WHY U GOTTA TWELVE CAR GARAGE ONE

 **brendon boyd urie:** YEP

 **AWSTEN:** HOLY SHIT

 **AWSTEN:** ARE U PRANKING ME

 **AWSTEN:** I WANT PROOF

 **brendon boyd urie:** COME GET FROYO LATER AND YOU CAN HAVE PROOF

 **AWSTEN:** OKAY

 **AWSTEN:** Who else is going

 **brendon boyd urie:** i’m going and dallon and frank and gerard and josh and probably tyler and u and otter and pete maybe

 **aliendun:** what about ryan?

 **brendon boyd urie:** idk

 **AWSTEN:** who are those people I only know otto and frank and gerard and Josh

 **brendon boyd urie:** dallon is my best friend and he’s the tall glass of water whose house i’m at

 **brendon boyd urie:** tyler is josh’s love and pete is an emo god

 **brendon boyd urie:** ryan is my boyfriend

 **aliendun:** tyler and i aren’t actually dating so don’t pay attention to brendon

 **brendon boyd urie:** yet ;)

 **AWSTEN:** I’m scared

 **AWSTEN:** Ur friends are gonna hate me

 **brendon boyd urie:** dude if you have purple fucking hair and you watch vines you’ll fit right in

 **aliendun:** true

 **brendon boyd urie:** btw where’s patrick

 **aliendun:** he’s been rly quiet all day but he’s at school 

**brendon boyd urie:** is he coming tonifht 

**fuck you:** no 

**brendon boyd urie:** SHITTY DAMN FUCk

 **aliendun:** you sound like a 6th grader on minecraft

 **brendon boyd urie:** SHIT THE FUCK

 **fuck you:** shit YOUR fuck

 **brendon boyd urie:** i’m leaving bye

 **brendon boyd urie:** my moms calling byeee 

**aliendun:** mhm sure

 **brendon boyd urie:** meet me at froyo at 3:30 or else xoxo xD

 **tyguy:** i thought your ankle was broken

 **brendon boyd urie:** it is but i want froyo 

**tyguy:** dallon’s letting you go out with a broken bone???

 **Dallon Weekes:** Regrettably

 **brendon boyd urie:** i have CRUTCHES

 **Dallon Weekes:** You’re still not supposed to walk on it

 **AWSTEN:** HI TALL MAN

 **Dallon Weekes:** Hey Texas awsten

 **AWSTEN:** OMG YOU KNOW MY NAME

 **AWSTEN:** HOW

 **Dallon Weekes:** Well it IS your display name

 **AWSTEN:** OH

 **AWSTEN:** I’m not always this confused okay

 **Dallon Weekes:** It’s an endearing quality

 **AWSTEN:** AW thanks tall guy

 **brendon boyd urie:** well anyways

 **brendon boyd urie:** go to class

 **aliendun:** we’re all in class

 **aliendun:** well pete’s probably not

 **fuck you:** i would never

 **aliendun:** go to class? we know

 **brendon boyd urie:** i’ll see you guys at 3:30 i’m gonna go get ready

 **aliendun:** have fun

 **fuck you:** i’m gonna go ahead and go there so go early

 **brendon boyd urie:** mmk 

**brendon boyd urie:** see u soon bb

 **fuck you:** yepppp

 **brendon boyd urie:** all of u just meet me there instead of going to dallons 

**brendon boyd urie:** and go as soon as physically possible i’m bored

 **aliendun:** i have to go home and do my homework first and then i’ll go

 **brendon boyd urie:** ugh fuck u being a good student

 **aliendun:** sorry b

 **brendon boyd urie:** just hurry

 **brendon boyd urie:** and bring whatever shit u wanna bring to the place so you don’t have to go home again to get it

 **brendon boyd urie:** k?

 **brendon boyd urie:** k.

 **brendon boyd urie:** bye kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like awsten and otto . geoff will arrive shortly (as long as people actually like having them in this?)  
> but like. if nobody that actively reads this likes waterparks then i’ll just take them out somehow bc i wanna make you all happy  
> idek. just let me know <3  
> (fun fact: “u know the vine where the guy looks like frozone and he’s playing a guitar and the coach is like good job bling bla bum” is from my actual group chat with my best friends. so is “SHIT THE FUCK” “shit YOUR fuck”. “my moms calling bye” is also what we say on ft when we wanna fuckin blast)  
> ily all <3


	6. green day is quacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emetophobia + eating disorder tw!! lots of detailed stuff at the end. i have emet and it was hard for me so be careful.
> 
> alsoo this prolly seems like a filler chapter and that’s bc the next chapter has lots of drama n shiz so i needed to like. prepare
> 
> disclaimer: i fuckin LOVE tyler's parents irl. their instagrams are so great n i absolutely effin adore them. this is for the sake of the story thooo
> 
> disclaimer pt. 2: THIS DOES NOT REFLECT HOW I FEEL ABOUT PATRICK STUMP. i think patrick is fucking BEAUTIFUL and i hope he feels the same way. it hurt me to write this but once again, it's for the story.

**fuck you:** hurry the fuck up

 **brendon boyd urie:** yea guys get your beautiful lil asses here

 **aliendun:** who alls there rn

 **brendon boyd urie:** me dal pete awsten  & otter 

**fuck you:** who uses  & wtf

 **brendon boyd urie:** me bitch

**AWSTEN:** it's 2018 try again

 **brendon boyd urie:** im being attacked

**aliendun:** aw you just met and hes already bullying you  <3

 **brendon boyd urie:** this just in: i hate my friends 

**brendon boyd urie:** yo josh figure out where the fuck frerard r

 **brendon boyd urie:** actually i dont wanna know

**brendon boyd urie:** just hurry joshler

 **aliendun:** oh ty's not coming for froyo

 **brendon boyd urie:** WHY

 **aliendun:** his dads making him stay home to play basketball 

**brendon boyd urie:** what the fuck

 **aliendun:** yea he has to play every day

 **aliendun:** and then he has to eat dinner but he can come over tonight

 **aliendun:** patrick isn't coming at all tho i don't think

 **brendon boyd urie:** yeaA pete said he's not aloud

 **aliendun:** aloud

 **AWSTEN:** ALOUD

 **otto wood:** a l o u d

 **brendon boyd urie:** YOU KNOW WAYHT I FUCKIGN MEANT

 **brendon boyd urie:** joshh h just shut your guck and do hour hw

 **aliendun:** you're having a lot of trouble with english huh

 **brendon boyd urie:** my tfingers are cold shut your FUCK!

 **aliendun:** i know what'll warm them right up

 **brendon boyd urie:** fuck u

 **aliendun:** you didn't even hear me out

 **brendon boyd urie:** ok josh, what will warm my fingers right up?

 **fuck you:** dallon

 **brendon boyd urie:** STOP I LOVE RYAN IM NOT GONNA FUCK DALLON

 **brendon boyd urie:** he's my one n only

 **fuck you:** dallon would fuck YOU duh

 **aliendun:** so where's your one and only gonna be while you're with us?

 **brendon boyd urie:** guys he has to stay home he's busy but stop attacking my boyfriend

 **aliendun:** we're not. but what's he busy with?

 **brendon boyd urie:** he didn't say

 **aliendun:** ah

 **brendon boyd urie:** josh

 **aliendun:** hmm?

 **brendon boyd urie:** stop

 **aliendun:** stop what?

 **brendon boyd urie:** ugh

 **brendon boyd urie:** just hurry up

 **aliendun:** mmkay

 **tyguy:** im gonna burn down my house

 **fuck you:** DID U TRY TO LIVE OK YOUR OWN WHEJEN YOU BURNED DOWN UR HOUSE AND HOME

 **AWSTEN:** GREEN DAY IS QUACKING

 **brendon boyd urie:** QUACKING FUSJDBSN

 **AWSTEN:** HAHAHAHA OOPS

 **AWSTEN:** WHY ARE YOU BURNING DOWN YOUR HOUSE DUDE FRY

 **brendon boyd urie:** dude fry

 **tyguy:** i don't know i cant stand being here anymore

 **AWSTEN:** Here as in your house or here as in the world?

 **tyguy:** both

 **aliendun:** do you want me to come over?

 **tyguy:** i wouldn't even be allowed to hang out with you anyways

 **tyguy:** i have to do my jump shots today remember

 **aliendun:** then do you wanna come over to my house?

 **tyguy:** i'm not allowed

 **Dallon Weekes:** Technically you're not allowed to be on your phone right now either but you're already breaking one rule

 **tyguy:** ?

 **Dallon Weekes:** You might as well break the rest .

 **brendon boyd urie:** just sneak out tyler if dallon says its a good idea then its a good idea

 **Dallon Weekes:** I mean, it's NOT a good idea

 **Dallon Weekes:** But I know how your parents are and if you have to stay there any longer it's gonna be so debilitating 

**Dallon Weekes:** So I would just leave

 **tyguy:** what would i tell them when i come back though 

**Dallon Weekes:** Tell them you went to the court at the park.

 **tyguy:** but i would miss dinner

 **Dallon Weekes:** You could just go ask if you can go to the park to practice

 **tyguy:** i might

 **tyguy:** i'm gonna try brb

 **brendon boyd urie:** man his parents sound as bad as my mom

 **aliendun:** yeah his parents aren't great

 **Dallon Weekes:** If his parents say no you should still go pick him up. 

**aliendun:** i'll try but i doubt he'll let me

 **tyguy:** they screamed at me

 **brendon boyd urie:** so no?

 **tyguy:** josh can you please come get me

 **aliendun:** are you sure?

 **tyguy:** yes please

 **aliendun:** okay ill be there in like two minutes

 **Dallon Weekes:** What did they say Ty?

 **tyguy:** that i can practice at home

 **tyguy:** and i told them that it would be easier to do jump shots on a bigger court and my mom said i'm ungrateful and whiny and if i have such high standards i'll never get anywhere in life

 **tyguy:** and then my dad said i'll never get anywhere in life anyways

 **tyguy:** but that's true so i mean

 **Dallon Weekes:** Tyler that's NOT true at all. You can't think like that. You're going to go SO far in your life. You just have to stick around to see it happen.

 **brendon boyd urie:** yeah tyler you're so good at basketball and you can play music and you can write and draw and everything. you're so talented. fuck your parents bc you're gonna do so much

 **tyguy:** thank you guys i love you all

 **Dallon Weekes:** We love you Ty.

 **brendon boyd urie:** are you going to josh's or coming here or what?

 **tyguy:** i'll come there i miss you guys

 **brendon boyd urie:** fuck yeah

 **brendon boyd urie:** come stress eat with us

 **tyguy:** i wouldn't wanna stress eat with anyone else

 **Dallon Weekes:** Remember to bring a charger and money. and some clothes and a toothbrush if you're spending the night with someone

 **tyguy:** thanks dad

 **Dallon Weekes:** Of course

—

 **Patty:** is tyler okay?

 **brendon boyd urie:** yeah he's good. we're all at dal's now and he's having a good time

 **brendon boyd urie:** he's spending the night with us

 **Patty:** good

 **brendon boyd urie:** we miss u :(

 **fuck you:** i misis you sosososo muchj pareico

 **fuck you:** patrickk8*

 **brendon boyd urie:** PAREICO

 **brendon boyd urie:** he's drunk as fuck

 **Patty:** i can tell

 **fuck you:** i wishs yoeu were hereh p

 **fuck you:** i love yiuu i wanna. hug

 **brendon boyd urie:** jesus

 **Patty:** is everyone spending the night?

 **brendon boyd urie:** awsten and otto and pete aren't 

**Patty:** is there a designated driver?

 **brendon boyd urie:** awsten doesn't drink so he volunteered

 **Patty:** good

 **Patty:** im gonna go to bed

 **Patty:** i hope you all have fun

 **brendon boyd urie:** we wont have too much fun without youuu goodnight bby

 **Patty:** goodnight :)

—

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut as he held on to the toilet bowl harder, trying desperately to throw up the pizza he had eaten for dinner an hour before. If I would've known how bad this hurt, I wouldn't have done it, he told himself. 

He knew that that was a lie.

Tears squeezed free from his eyes as he tried for the fourth time to dig his fingers down his throat, making a valiant effort to purge more. However, he began to cry more — out of sadness rather than pain — when nothing but burning saliva came out of his mouth. 

He slowly pulled himself up, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands carefully, making a point not to look in the mirror. _Fucking pig_ , his mind told him every time he considered taking a glance at himself. _You're a pig, and you're always gonna be_.

So he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, put on his thickest hoodie with his baggiest sweatpants, and fell into an uneasy sleep, alone with his troubled thoughts.


	7. get ya sausage burritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody ever sleeps. patrick’s not really okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw again for eating disorders

**AWSTEN:** Hey guys

**AWSTEN:** is anyone up

**brendon boyd urie:** awsten you're in the same room as us

**AWSTEN:** I DONT WANNA WAKE ANYONE UP

**brendon boyd urie:** they're literally all blackout drunk they're not waking up for a long time

**Patty:** I thought awsten and otto and pete were going home

**brendon boyd urie:** pete got too drunk and passed out and awsten n otter got tired so they just stayed

**Patty:** oh

**Patty:** Can i come over?

**brendon boyd urie:** yes but it's 5am why are u awake

**Patty:** I always wake up at 5

**brendon boyd urie:** it's saturday night patrick

**Patty:** It's actually Saturday morning but

**brendon boyd urie:** wait i meant friday

**Patty:** But that's still wrong

**brendon boyd urie:** ok shhH

**brendon boyd urie:** anyways YES COME ON OVVrrer the only ppl up are me and dallon and i guess awsten

**otto wood:** and otto

**brendon boyd urie:** oh and otter

**brendon boyd urie:** oh ya awsten what did u need

**AWSTEN:** i was gonna ask if we can go shave ottos head

**brendon boyd urie:** wtf yes

**otto wood:** thanks

**brendon boyd urie:** has Otto checked with his parents about shaving his head?

**brendon boyd urie:** that was dallon don't listen to him just do it

**otto wood:** my moms cool with it

**brendon boyd urie:** dallon wants to know if this is a sober decision

**otto wood:** yes

**brendon boyd urie:** he says he'll use his breathalyzer on u

**otto wood:** i'm SOBER

**AWSTEN:** so did neither of you drink?????

**brendon boyd urie:** me and dal took like a shot each but not really

**AWSTEN:** but Pete said you get like super drunk all the time

**brendon boyd urie:** usually i do but ryan asked me not to drink

**AWSTEN:** oh

**brendon boyd urie:** dallon says the razors n shit are in the cabinet beside the sink in the bathroom and also go get the door

**AWSTEN:** IGHT

**AWSTEN:** GUYS COME HELP US

**brendon boyd urie:** dallon is asleep now but me and patrick will come be ur assistants

**brendon boyd urie:** but like in a minute bc i'm comfy

**AWSTEN:** UGH HURRY

**AWSTEN:** HELLO

**AWSTEN:** PATRICK GET HIM

**Patty:** him and dallon look really comfortable though

**aliendun:** aREe THEY CUDDLINb

**Patty:** They're usually cuddling

**Patty:** Good morning josh

**aliendun:** K OOF GOOD

**aliendun:** IM GOGOIN BACK TO 

**aliendun:** HAHA GOGOGO

**Patty:** Why is everyone drunk

**AWSTEN:** IDK BUT JUST COME HELP

—

**brendon boyd urie:** i fell asleep

**brendon boyd urie:** where are u

**AWSTEN:** OUTSIDE

**AWSTEN:** mE and Patrick are bonding

**brendon boyd urie:** wtf it's cold

**AWSTEN:** ITS LIKE 70

**AWSTEN:** GET IT TOGETYER

**brendon boyd urie:** stop yelling my head hurts

**otto wood:** you barely even drank

**AWSTEN:** YEAH BRENDON YOU BARELY EVEN DRANK

**brendon boyd urie:** ITS A STRESS HEADACHE BC I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU

**AWSTEN:** IM HURT

**AWSTEN:** BUT NOT SURPRISED

**AWSTEN:** THATS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE

**brendon boyd urie:** YEAH I KNOW

**brendon boyd urie:** anyWaysysysha is dallon with you guys?

**AWSTEN:** NOPE is he not with you?

**brendon boyd urie:** nOooOoOo

**brendon boyd urie:** rip dallon :(

**brendon boyd urie:** now ur not replying either

**brendon boyd urie:** ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD

**aliendun:** PUSH ME TO THE EDGE

**brendon boyd urie:** wtf how are you up and where are you

**aliendun:** i'm with dallon and it's already 9 dude

**brendon boyd urie:** WHERE IS DALLON?????

**brendon boyd urie:** also it's 9am on a saturday morning and you were fucking wasted last night

**aliendun:** i don't get hangovers or anything like that

**aliendun:** and 9 is a reasonable time

**brendon boyd urie:** wtf i hate you i got a hangover and i didn't even drink

**brendon boyd urie:** oh yeah also WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

**aliendun:** with dallon

**AWSTEN:** COME OUtside brendon we're skating

**AWSTEN:** HELLO

**AWSTEN:** h e l l O

**brendon boyd urie:** i'm busy

**Patty:** Did you find dallon?

**brendon boyd urie:** dallon found me

**brendon boyd urie:** he brought me breakfast :')

**AWSTEN:** I WANT BREAKFAST

**brendon boyd urie:** u better get it bc he got mcdonalds and i'm not holding back

**aliendun:** brendon that sounds so scary

**brendon boyd urie:** it's bc i AM scary

**AWSTEN:** what food is there????

**Dallon Weekes:** Bacon egg and cheese biscuits, hasbrowns, hotcakes, sausage burritos

**aliendun:** hasbrowns 

**brendon boyd urie:** yeah come get ya sausage burritos ;)))

**AWSTEN:** OMW

**otto wood:** awsten are you coming out

**AWSTEN:** OUT WHERE

**AWSTEN:** IM GOING INSIDE

**otto wood:** ......

**otto wood:** never mind

—

When Pete woke up, he knew two things.

The first was that, no matter how much he felt like he needed it, or wanted it, or _anything_ , he was never drinking that much again.

The second, however, was that Patrick was sitting beside him. Patrick was not there the night before, or the day before, which meant Patrick had just gotten there in the past 9 hours.

_Typical_ , Pete thought with a small smile. Patrick had a tendency to wake up at inhuman hours on the daily, even on weekends. That was just another thing that was so very _Patrick_ , and Pete loved him even more for it.

Pete's heart felt fuller and fuller the more he thought about Patrick, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with the urge to just hug him and never let go. And so he did, despite knowing that he _would_ indeed need to let go, but he figured he could at least hold on for a good five minutes, so he tried his luck.

When he did, though, his full heart sank. He lunged forward and hugged Patrick, ready to stretch his arms to wrap them all the way around him, because that was another thing that was just undeniably Patrick. Patrick was always a little chubby, and Pete loved that about him, too, because it was a defining trait. Pete just loved having more of Patrick to cuddle and hug, even though he knew Patrick was self-conscious.

But it seemed like his self-consciousness had reached a new high, because when Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's middle, he felt skin and bones and protruding ribs. He felt it, felt not only the unnatural concave of his stomach but the devastatingly hard work that Patrick had put in to being that thin, and that _empty_. Pete felt sick.

Patrick tried to smile, tried to act normal and hug back and murmur, "good morning," but Pete kept staring at him in shock and Patrick knew and Pete knew he knew but nobody knew what to say, so they just stared.

Pete was the first to break the silence. He pulled himself up and bit his lip, looking up at Patrick, who was avoiding Pete's eyes. Pete looked around warily, noticing the sound of talking from the kitchen and sighing shakily. Patrick glanced up at the exhale, and he looked ashamed. Pete's throat closed up.

"Come here," Pete whispered, grabbing Patrick's hand and pulling them both to their feet. He pulled Patrick along gently into Dallon's bathroom, closing the door but not letting go of his hand. Patrick finally met Pete's eyes as they both stood, unsure.

Pete finally interrupted their trains of thought, squeezing Patrick's hand and glancing up at his face. "I'm not mad, you know."

Patrick's eyes darted around, eventually focusing somewhere on Pete's shirt, and he nodded slowly. Pete noticed that he was shaking.

"And I understand," Pete continued. "Obviously I don't have that same experience, but I know why you're doing... whatever you're doing. I know how tempting shit like that can be. But, like, you just... You can't do that, 'Trick. You're gonna wither away if you get any smaller."

Patrick was crying at this point, and Pete felt like he was going to, too. He had to stay strong, though, so he just chewed on his lip and tried to blink the tears away.

He squeezed Patrick's hand again. "You don't have to tell me you're gonna stop doing it, and I'm not gonna make you do anything. I won't tell your parents, or our friends, or- or anything. But I wanna help you. I wanna help so fuckin' bad, so if there's anything I can do, just say the word. I mean, like, if you wanna get better."

Patrick squeezed Pete's hand in return as the tears flowed faster. They were silent for a few minutes, Pete not really knowing how to handle the situation, but eventually Patrick stepped forward and fell into Pete's arms. Pete held Patrick as tightly as he could, despite his quiet fear of crushing him due to how tiny he'd become, and Patrick held on for dear life.

For minutes that felt like days, Pete held Patrick, Just as the former had lost all hope of any kind of response, Patrick stepped back, but kept his arms around Pete. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and sniffled violently, composing himself.

And finally, he said something. “I-I do wanna get better.”

_And that was all I needed to hear_ , Pete thought as he smiled sadly and pulled Patrick in for another hug. _We’ll get there_.

_We’ll get there_.


	8. dinosaurs and dog treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is frank like this? why is dallon at walmart? is josh okay? find out in this weeks episode of Kaitlyn’s a Dumb Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m BACK!!!  
> okay so it has been MONTHS, and i really mean MONTHHHSSSS since i’ve written/posted anything. my life got busy and i got really depressed and i just never ended up being motivated or having the time to write or post anything. but now i’m here and i’m back and i actually WROTE! this chapter took me like a week to write and it’s not even that good, but like whatever. TAKE IT OKAY I DID MY BEST  
> i hope y’all enjoy and thank you for sticking around for so long. and if ur reading this and ur new, good fuckin luck

**brendon boyd urie:** hello my fellow gays

 **brendon boyd urie:** wheres peterick

 **brendon boyd urie:** hELLO

 **AWSTEN:** HELLO THEREEEE THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGJYMARES THE SHASTHOE FRIIN THHE BACKGROUND OF THE MORGUE

 **brendon boyd urie:** JESUS 

**Dallon Weekes:** Remember the good olden days? When people interacted and spoke in person instead of texting in a group chat when they're all in the same room? No?

 **brendon boyd urie:** you bitch

 **brendon boyd urie:** don’t bully me

 **Dallon Weekes:** Just saying

 **brendon boyd urie:** well you're texting back sooooooo

 **Dallon Weekes:** You do have a point

 **brendon boyd urie:** i know i do dad

 **AWSTEN:** KINKY

 **brendon boyd urie:** omg go to bed awsten

 **AWSTEN:** BUT IM EATING MCDONALD

 **brendon boyd urie:** mcdonald

 **brendon boyd urie:** rip old mcdonald 2018 ;-; ;-; ;(( :'((( press f to pay respects

 **Dallon Weekes:** F

 **AWSTEN:** OMG SHUT UP

 **tyguy:** good morning

 **brendon boyd urie:** omg where the fuck are you

 **tyguy:** me and josh are still upstairs

 **tyguy:** you know, where we slept

 **brendon boyd urie:** whatcha doin up there boys

 **brendon boyd urie:** getting... jiggy with it

 **brendon boyd urie:** watching... pornhub 

**AWSTEN:** no one likes gay porn before noon

 **brendon boyd urie:** i mean good point

 **tyguy:** josh is still asleep does anyone wanna pull a sick prank

 **brendon boyd urie:** FUCK YEA let me hobble upstairs with my crutches

 **brendon boyd urie:** or make dallon carry me i haven’t picked yet

 **brendon boyd urie:** ok i’m making dallon carry me

 **AWSTEN:** omw 

**gerard loves frank:** kids

 **gerard loves frank:** be nice

 **AWSTEN:** HEY WE MISS YALL

 **gerard loves frank:** we miss you too

 **gerard loves frank:** sorry we couldn't spend the night but there's no way in hell mikey would've let me skip going with him to get his wisdom teeth out

 **gerard loves frank:** and naturally if i'm forced to go somewhere i force frank to go with me

 **AWSTEN:** Understandable

 **gerard loves frank:** anyways go prank josh have fun

 **AWSTEN:** WE WILL

—

 **Frank loves gee:** how many nutrients do you think there are in dog biscuits?

 **Frank loves gee:** i already ate like five

 **brendon boyd urie:** no offense frank, but what the actual fuck

 **Frank loves gee:** I CAN EXPLAIN

 **Frank loves gee:** we're in Gee's moms car waiting for mikey to be done getting his teeth cut out

 **Frank loves gee:** but i'm really hungry

 **Frank loves gee:** and they don't have food in the car but they have dog biscuits

 **Frank loves gee:** and they're kinda good and they're safe to eat

 **Frank loves gee:** i googled it

 **fuck you:** frank...

 **fuck you:** what in the fuck

 **brendon boyd urie:** what kind of fuckery 

**Frank loves gee:** STOP JUDGING ME.

 **Frank loves gee:** what are you all doing?

 **fuck you:** well me and patrick left dallons like 20 minutes ago

 **fuck you:** when we left josh was about to cry because awsten and brendon and tyler drew a dinosaur on his face

 **aliendun:** happy tears

 **fuck you:** and dallon left at the same time as us to go get something to removes sharpie from skin

 **Frank loves gee:** wow

 **brendon boyd urie:** yea and dallon was being a dad as always

 **Frank loves gee:** well of course

 **fuck you:** wait i think i’m forgetting someone

 **fuck you:** oh wait, nope

 **fuck you:** i guess i just forgot that brendon’s boyfriend refuses to hang out with him

 **brendon boyd urie:** pete you know that's not true

 **AWSTEN:** WAIT WHATS THE TEA

 **fuck you:** brendon's boyfriend is just ignoring him again

 **fuck you:** the usual

 **brendon boyd urie:** pete can you stop for fucking once

 **fuck you:** i'm just saying

 **brendon boyd urie:** whatever

 **brendon boyd urie:** just because we're dating doesn't mean he has to hang out with me or talk to me. it’s fine

 **Patty:** Brendon

 **Patty:** Usually I stay out of this stuff but come on

 **Patty:** Think about what you just said. Does that sound fine at all to you?

 **brendon boyd urie:** i did think about it and i'm not concerned so

 **brendon boyd urie:** we have a stable relationship i know that for a fact

 **fuck you:** okay man whatever.

—

**— aliendun to Dallon Weekes —**

**aliendun:** hey dude

 **aliendun:** are you gonna be back soon?

 **Dallon Weekes:** Probably like 20 minutes. There's only like two lanes open at Walmart. But I'll come save your face soon I promise

 **aliendun:** thank you but well like

 **aliendun:** are you really busy atm?

 **Dallon Weekes:** Not really. I'm just waiting in line behind some 12 year old boys talking about fortnite.

 **aliendun:** nice nice

 **Dallon Weekes:** Why? What's up?

 **aliendun:** i just have a question

 **Dallon Weekes:** Yeah?

 **aliendun:** like

 **aliendun:** what do you honestly think about ryan and brendon?

 **aliendun:** obviously you don't have to answer that but do you trust ryan? and do you think he's good for bren?

 **Dallon Weekes:** You want my completely honest answer?

 **Dallon Weekes:** I hate Ryan.

 **Dallon Weekes:** I don't think he's good enough for Brendon at all.

 **Dallon Weekes:** I mean, what kind of boyfriend doesn't even talk to you? And remember the stuff he did in freshman year with that Spencer guy? And now Spencer doesn't even go to our school anymore because of what Ryan did

 **aliendun:** nope nobody ever told me what happened

 **Dallon Weekes:** Oh.

 **Dallon Weekes:** Long story short, Ryan cheated on Spencer because he wasn't "fulfilling enough"

 **Dallon Weekes:** The thing is, Ryan convinced everyone that Spencer lied about it using some fake screenshots and texts and stuff like that 

**Dallon Weekes:** The only reason I know the truth is because I saw Ryan coming out of the janitors closet with Jon Walker. They were both covered in hickeys

 **Dallon Weekes:** Brendon says he doesn't believe me (personally, I think he does but he's trying to avoid the truth.) And he tried to convince everyone else that Ryan didn't do anything, and he made me promise not to tell anyone what I saw

 **Dallon Weekes:** But the longer Ryan goes without actually being a decent boyfriend to Brendon, the harder it gets to keep it to myself

 **aliendun:** w o w that's a lot

 **aliendun:** that's really just messed up

 **aliendun:** can i tell tyler?

 **Dallon Weekes:** Yeah. I don't want to hurt Brendon but what Ryan is doing is gonna hurt him a hell of a lot more than me exposing him for who he really is will

 **aliendun:** yeah. and tyler won't say anything anyways. he's a really good secret keeper

 **Dallon Weekes:** Oh really? he is?

 **aliendun:** DALLON NO NOT YOU TOO

 **Dallon Weekes:** I didn't say a WORD Joshua

 **aliendun:** okay answer me this

 **aliendun:** do you think tyler and i are dating?

 **Dallon Weekes:** No.

 **Dallon Weekes:** But...

 **Dallon Weekes:** I do know that you like him so

 **aliendun:** well

 **aliendun:** ugh.

 **aliendun:** is it really that obvious?

 **Dallon Weekes:** No. I'm just really good at recognizing when people are in love with their best friends. All I'll say is that I'm experienced

 **aliendun:** i mean i'm not in LOVE with

 **aliendun:** wait

 **Dallon Weekes:** Please disregard everything I just said.

 **Dallon Weekes:** It is irrelevant.

 **aliendun:** okay i'm not gonna even ask any questions but all i'm gonna say is that i called it

 **aliendun:** anyways

 **aliendun:** i'm not in love with tyler. but i definitely love everything about him. and it makes me sad knowing that he'll never feel the same way about me

 **aliendun:** it just really sucks. i've never felt like this about ANYONE. not even debby. and when i'm not around him all i ever even think about is him. and most of the things that i do i do in his best interest

 **aliendun:** i just

 **aliendun:** no homo but i'd do anything for him

 **Dallon Weekes:** I'm afraid that's pretty homo

 **Dallon Weekes:** Also, are you sure about that whole love thing?

 **Dallon Weekes:** I may not know a ton about love, but from what I've felt and what I've heard, love and whatever you feel for Tyler aren't too far apart

 **aliendun:** i mean

 **aliendun:** honestly?

 **aliendun:** i don’t know what love feels like

 **aliendun:** but i’ve felt like this about tyler for almost 5 years

 **aliendun:** even when i dated debby. does it sound completely awful if i say she was kind of just a distraction?

 **Dallon Weekes:** I don't think so

 **Dallon Weekes:** Just try not to worry too much about it

 **Dallon Weekes:** And trust me, love can make you do some dumb things. 

—

Glancing up from his phone, Josh's eyes locked on to Tyler. He was laughing at something Awsten said, holding the very Sharpie that stained Josh's face, the one that caused Dallon to have to take a last minute shopping trip. It was really all Tyler's fault that any of it happened, but Josh certainly wasn't mad at him. Tyler’s grin was a piece of modern art, pink lips stretched over white-but-not-too-white teeth, and how could Josh be mad when he looked like that?

Smiling, Tyler tilted his head towards Josh. He fell into an easy eye contact with him, the grin on his face getting bigger and bigger. Josh smiled back, shaking his head and looking back down at his phone.

'yeah,' Josh typed. ‘you're right.'

Clicking send, he let out a gentle sigh. Love really did make you stupid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the unholy study group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316984) by [plasticboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticboyfriend/pseuds/plasticboyfriend)




End file.
